wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer
Talk Archive ---- ---- =Talk to Me= Trill UPDATE: Trill is not a rapper, it is a slang word hybrid of the words true and real. That is why I added it, to "steal" it from the rap community that created it. I (still) don't see why everything on Wikiality has to be related to Colbert. Not at all. If wikiality is a state of reality created by the masses, isn't it a democratic idea? I understand Colbert's comedy. If you understood what the word trill meant you would think the entry is funny. What's so fun about rehashing Colbert's material? We should be creative. Don't be a Nazi. Template help Thanks, that sucks... :( Oh well, hopefully people will figure it out. --Esteban Colberto 20:26, 16 February 2007 (UTC) China I made an addition to this article that I feel is very truthy, and it looks like it's lining up right in the browsers where I'm looking at it (I've looked in a few different ways). But to appease my worry wortishness, could you just take a peek at it and tell me how it looks to you just clicking on the page? And then also, do you like it? I would appreciate your feedback, as always. It's not subtle, so you should be able to see it right away. :) (that's a hint)--thisniss 05:21, 16 February 2007 (UTC) :Thank you!--thisniss 05:29, 16 February 2007 (UTC) The 1/2 Hour News Hour I'm so excited by this show! So much material! --Esteban Colberto 04:23, 16 February 2007 (UTC) :Rock on, I guess I had to see it to believe it. It's unbelievably awesome.--Esteban Colberto 04:35, 16 February 2007 (UTC) ::The part that's hard for me to wrap my brain around is how exactly it qualifies as "satire." I mean, there's a level at which the simulation of a simulation of a simulation of "news" gets so f@#ked up that you just have to wonder... And I thought Republicans hated postmodernism! lol.--thisniss 05:45, 16 February 2007 (UTC) :::You do have to remember they believe the guy who draws Mallard Filmore is funny...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:46, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Uh oh, watch out Jon Stewart and Mr. Colbert... it sounds as if someones finally got it right and found an honest comedy program to replace the obviously anger-fed and unproductive humor of comedy central. It's inspiring to see good overcome the bad for once in this country. P.s. I see someone finally made a respectable prototype of the laugh button. --GlennBecksATool 06:00, 16 February 2007 (UTC) :They are going to copy everything that has to do with both TDS and TCR, so watch out, we will be getting our very own wiki-clone!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:03, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Well, I wish them all the luck in the world. I sure hope theres no vandals.--GlennBecksATool 06:25, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Club Captain "applications" Of course, that makes sense. This wasn't something that I had really thought through - just wrote that first one thinking that the "Nerd Club" would probably have a more established group of users, and so it just came to me that someone could send me a note if they were interested and I put it on the page. Then my gut said, "Oh, there's an idea...". Anyway, I put a note about "applying" on the talk page so it wouldn't be a red link, and if anyone is interested we can "vet" them. I would be happy to "Captain" a less experienced "Captain" if they are really into the idea.--thisniss 17:44, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :Of course, I was just pointing out the link in case you copied/pasted from a previous test of the code. Also, it is a good idea in case you may want to take a break from it to avoid burn-out. By making the link a more "public" talk page, it can be taken over by a new, yet-to-be-promoted admin while you vacation in the Bahamas, etc. I mentioned this to Esteban the other day (and apparently to no one else) but maybe we can rotate specialties to give each project a new set of eyes and to avoid burn-out in the admins.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:53, 15 February 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, it made total sense to me - although my "break" is more likely to be a "I'm locked up in a studio/theater/library for two weeks" than a trip to the Bahamas! As if. The most exciting place I've been in the last month is the post office, so I don't think you need to worry about my "burn-out" happening here. At least not yet.--thisniss 20:31, 15 February 2007 (UTC) Bum Problem I'm having another picture loading problem on the Bum page. If you get a minute, could you have a look? I know it's ugly, but that shouldn't mean it can't be displayed. '--Alethic Logic 17:15, 15 February 2007 (UTC)' Clubbies Since the "Art" club is inclusive of the abominable practice of Fancy-pantsification in a general kind of way, do you think we need a "Drama Club?" It doesn't feel very truthy to me. I don't remember ever hearing Stephen talk about theater or anything - though that could just be my memory, which is going. Obviously we could keep it around in case, but I just wondered. Some clubs I thought we might add, based on what people do seem to write and/or what Stephen talks about on a more regular basis: a "Dining Club" or "Diner's Club" (to line up with our "Menu"), maybe a "Left-Wing Conspiracy Club" for folks who write articles exposing the liberal agenda (I don't know what you would call this - maybe we'd stick with LiBs? or call it the "LiB Watchers" club? "Commie Watch"? I know you'll know what to call it. lol), and then maybe a "Beautiful Republicans" club to mirror it? Does this make sense? If not, I work on it/explain better later - I have been sleeping only about 3-4 hours a night for the last few weeks, and my brain hurts.--thisniss 13:22, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :You know, I thought the "drama club" might be because of me. lol. I think I'll just hang with the fancy-pants art club kid for now, since I'm already asking for playground fights with "homo" and there are only so many people I can stand to beat up in a day. Btw, you should check out El Payo's start on the Tek Jansen Clubhouse - Solar Plexus!--thisniss 16:49, 15 February 2007 (UTC) ---- Thank you. For everything, you're really a great admin. ---- Yeah! Turthiness!!! I'm enjoying this...Tourskin 03:13, 15 February 2007 (UTC) Britney Why was she flogged? Ace-o-aces 18:22, 15 February 2007 (UTC) I've got pleanty of new ideas to add, but I just got moved to the West coast. Still trying to figure out when SportsCenter comes on.Ace-o-aces 21:18, 15 February 2007 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you, ! I hope to be an active contributor to this wiki. I have a load of experience with wikis, but I might still need some help. God Bless America! --Thunderhead 00:42, 16 February 2007 (UTC)